Coming Clean To The Team
by CrimeFictionGal319
Summary: What happens when Grissom and Sara decide to tell the rest of the team about their relationship GSR all the way
1. Chapter 1

Coming Clean To The Team

Grissom looked over at the young brunette as she stirred in her sleep. He could not believe his luck. Every night as he watched her sleep in his bed…their bed, he pinched himself to make sure it was not dream. For many years he had known and worked with Sara but at last they had taken that final step. For a while Grissom had known that Sara had been interested in him, ever since that fateful day when she had asked his out to dinner. He had declined, He had had too much on his mind, He didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready to open his heart to anyone. He thought Sara might understand, she didn't.

"By the time you work it out, it might be too late.'

Her words had hurt him more than she could imagine, but finally he had worked it out and it wasn't too late. He couldn't think of anyone who made him happier than Sara did and he could see in her eyes that he made her happy too.

They had decided to keep their relationship quiet from the people they worked with, their friends but it hadn't gone completely unnoticed. The whole lab had decided that Grissom was seeing someone but what they hadn't worked out was that it was Sara, all apart from Brass. While the rest of the lab was still deliberating over why Grissom was suddenly happy and unstressed Brass sent a card to Grissom, and now Sara's, townhouse.

"Dear Gil and Sara, Congratulations for seeing the light…at last! Ha Ha! Good Luck for the future. Best Wishes Jim' 

The sight of the letter as it sat, addressed to Dr G.Grissom & Miss S.Sidle, on the doormat had worried Gil and Sara. They hadn't told anyone they were living together yet, not even Grissom's mum. They were going to the sheriff that evening before shift for his permission, when they read the card they had immediately relaxed.

"Gil"

Her sweet voice tore him from his memories into the present, the sheriff had given his permission and now they just had to tell the rest of the team but it was harder than it sounded.

"Gil, Honey, What are you doing? You should be getting some sleep'

Grissom got of his chair and lay on the bed, under the covers and wrapped his arms around Sara's slender waist.

"Honey! You ever answered my question"

"I was thinking"

"What about?" Sara turned in his arms to face him. He could feel her warm breath against his face.

"Nothing much…us" shrugged Grissom. He could feel Sara tense in his arms.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" she sounded worried.

"No, never" he kissed her softly to show her that he was telling the truth. "Nothing like that, I was…well…I was thinking we could make this relationship more…well more official."

"Is that your funny way of proposing Gilbert Grissom?"

"No!" replied Grissom amazed at Sara's implications.

"I didn't think so, but it was safer to check" This brought a smile to Grissom's face. "So if that's not your plan, what is?"

"I think we should come clean to the rest of the team"

Sara was silent, and this worried Grissom

"But if you don't want to we can wait, I don't think they'll mind"

"No it's fine, I just…I just didn't think you were ready to tell them yet"

"Neither did I"

"We don't have to, not if you don't want to"

"I want to"

Sara smiled as they lay in each other's arms until sleep overcame them


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Clean To The Team-Chapter 2

That evening at the start of shift Grissom called everyone into the break room for a meeting. When he came in the room fell into an awkward silence. He saw that Sara was sitting separate from the rest of the group and he knew that they had been talking about him

"Right cases, Catherine and Nick D.B. in the desert, Sofia's already there, Sara, You and Warrick have a Hit and Run and Greg you're with me" Grissom handed out the files. "And everyone, we're having breakfast after shift, I'd like you to meet someone." Sara took a sharp intake of breath; Grissom could see that she was nervous. Hell, this shift was going to be hard for the both of them, that was why he put her with Warrick, he wouldn't ask as many questions as the others.

"Greg, come on. We'd better get going" with that he left the break room. Greg stood up and hurried after Grissom.

"What was that about?" asked Nick

"Don't know, he probably wants to introduce us to his girlfriend" said Catherine, upset that he hadn't told her yet. They had been friends for years and yet he hadn't updated her on this dramatic change in his life.

"Don't take your anger out on her, Cath" warned Warrick

"Hey Sara, What do you think? Any idea's who 'someone' is"

"I don't, and I don't think we should be talking about Grissom behind his back either, he must have kept it secret for a reason, Come on Warrick, We'd better get out to our scene. I think you two should as well" indicating Cathrine and Nick. Sara turned on her heel and went to fetch her kit, closely followed by Warrick.

"Sara?" asked Warrrick cautiously.

"Look Warrick, I don't want to talk about it. Let's process the scene"

Warrick was worried, he knew Sara hed feelings for Grissom and he wondered how Sara would react to meeting his girlfriend. Little did he know why Sara was so touchy. It wasn't anger, jealously or sadness but nerves. Sara was seriously nervous. How would the team take the news? She didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming Clean To The Team-Chapter 3

The team were sitting around a table at the Diner waiting for Grissom to appear. Everyone was there Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Brass, Sara and even Sofia had turned up. Sara had managed to orchestrate it so that the only spare seat for Grissom to sit in was between her and Brass. She knew she had to sit next to Grissom and was glad she had managed it without causing any suspicion.

"Hi everyone, Thanks for coming" said Grissom as she arrived. Sara resisted the urge to fling her arms around his neck and hold him close. The speculations from the rest of the team had been driving her mad. What would they do when they found out that **she** was Grissom's girlfriend?

"As you have mostly all worked out, I have been seeing someone for the past year" Sara's deep breathing didn't go unnoticed as Nick squeezed her knee. He knew Sara's feelings for Grissom as well and was sorry for her.

"I know your probably angry and hurt that I haven't told you before but both my girlfriend and I are private people and we wanted to wait before we told everyone" unnoticed by everyone else Grissom moved his hand to grasp Sara's under the table and squeezed it for comfort.

"So Grissom," asked Catherine, "When is this girlfriend of yours coming?"

"Actually" he replied, "She's already here"

"What?" everyone around the table exclaimed.

"It's me," said Sara softly, lifting their joined hands onto the table to show everyone. Looking around the table they saw shocked expressions on everyone's face apart from Brass who had a massive grin plastered all over his face.

"Finally, I didn't think I could keep it a secret for much longer."

"You knew?" asked Greg

"Of course I knew, I'd be worried if I didn't. A homicide detective who doesn't know when his best friend and daughter figure have finally hooked up and are living together is in the wrong job."

"Well, congratulations," said Nick pulling Sara into a massive bear hug. "I'm really happy for you, both of you" he said offering his hand to Grissom, who firmly shook it.

"Thanks Nick"

"Yeah, Congratulations" said Warrick, Greg and Sofia offering their hands to the couple. Sara smiled, it was going better than she had thought, until she turned to Catherine. While everyone else had offered their congratulations Catherine had stayed in her chair, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Catherine?" Grissom and Sara had turned to face her waiting for her to say or do something…anything. Sara would rather she took it badly that just sat there.

"Wow, um…that's a surprise…I um I…I didn't you two would ever…you know…get together. Um…well I suppose congratulations are in order" she looked up and smiled at Sara and Grissom.

Afterwards everyone settled down to enjoying their breakfast and interrogating Sara and Grissom who were sitting in each other's arms finally glad they could show their feelings in public.


End file.
